It is known that a plasma can be ignited by subjecting a gas to a sufficient amount of microwave radiation. Plasma ignition, however, is usually easier at gas pressures substantially less than atmospheric pressure. However, vacuum equipment, which is required to lower the gas pressure, can be expensive, as well as slow and energy-consuming. Moreover, the use of such equipment can limit manufacturing flexibility.